


Be Close to Me

by Gravit8 (ArcherHolt)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHolt/pseuds/Gravit8
Summary: Bdubs finds himself able to control the minds of those around him. When Doc decides to ignore him, he takes things into his own hands... but he doesn't expect it to take a very different turn.PERSONAS ONLY! If you ship IRL people please don't. Read Warped Reality by @IngerCGrantham on Wattpad to get an idea of how I see the personas working.yo if youre a hermit- please don't read this lol? 'specially not on stream? ya thank you
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82
Collections: Hermitcraft Smut





	1. The Enchantress

It was a calm Sunday morning on the Hermitcraft server. Loons called over the misty bay watched over by the formidable goat shaped mountain. Groaning, Bdubs turned over in his half-awake state, trying to adjust to the fact that he was in fact awake. The bed Tango had built for him so long ago was more comfortable than anything he’d built in his village, so whenever he found himself flying by Goat Bay, he’d stop there for a good night’s rest… as long as Doc didn’t see him. 

The Goatmother had long been rebuilt, but even after that, Doc still acted strange around his neighbor. Every time they saw each other, Doc would just turn his back and work on one of his innumerable projects, and if Bdubs would try to talk to him, his words would be greeted by a hasty farewell. Bdubs frowned thinking about it, though something at the back of his mind itched to be able to at least see Doc once more. 

He never thought he’d miss such a violent rivalry. 

Yawning, Bdubs stretched his slender arms over his head, taking in the humid morning air. He closed his eyes with a sigh. It was yet another day on the server, and Doc was once again sure to ignore his every attempt to make contact. 

_ It’s actually quite depressing, _ Bdubs thought to himself as he tied his headband in the mirror. 

He fixed on his signature chains to his belt loops, music playing softly from his communicator in the background. It was a simple but heart-wrenching song by Depeche Mode. 

_ Way up here with the Northern lights, _

_ Beyond these broken bars, _

_ I pictured us in another life, _

_ Where we're all super stars. _

_ Another life. That’s what all this feels like. _

When he was finally ready for the day, Bdubs strapped on his communicator to his arm, the music still playing. He didn’t mind… and if he played something he knew Doc would recognize, maybe he’d try to talk. 

As he slowly made his way up the stairs staring down at the device on his arm, Bdubs swore he heard a familiar song. 

_ Depeche Mode? You’ve got to be kidding me. _

Bdubs threw open the door to see his neighbor sitting on the second floor ledge of his house, singing along in his German accent.

_ He’s just teasing me now. _

“Will you turn that  _ off _ ?” Bdubs shouted from the ground. 

Doc turned around to the speaker. Bdubs was about to smile from relief, but his blasted neighbor just turned the music up. 

“You’re so freakin’ annoying, you ass! Why don’t you man up and just talk to me?”   
  


_ Oh, fuck. _ Doc stood up, adjusting his robotic arm and glaring down at his builder neighbor. He whipped around, but Bdubs could swear he saw something going on with his face. Shrugging, Bdubs lit a rocket and lifted himself off the grass and into the sky. He needed to work on his village anyway. 

\---

Bdubs landed gracefully on the arch bridge over his terraformed river, giving the medieval town a peaceful look. He grimaced looking at his flower shop. Something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. 

He strolled over to the store in question, his pace somehow both relaxed and anxious. If there was nothing wrong, he would have nearly screamed if he hadn’t been the least bit calm. 

The flower shop was a beautiful french-stytle build with a small greenhouse in the back which held an apothecary of herbs and flowers. It was a place for him to relax after an encounter with the Goatfather himself, to calm down his racing heart and the strange feeling in his stomach. 

He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. 

Wherever his thoughts were trailing off to, they quickly changed direction when he saw a mysterious figure tending to his herbs. 

“What the f-”

“Good morning, Bdubs,” a sweet female voice called, “I believe you needed me.”

Bdubs couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing, but he couldn’t move either. He was paralyzed. 

“I- wha- I didn- how did you-” Bdubs sputtered- “who are you?”

“You’ll know sooner or later. Now, come here.”

Her face was obscured by a pure black mask. The eyes were covered in a black mesh to hide the colors, making it impossible to tell who it was. All he knew is that he swore he recognized that voice. 

Still, Bdubs did as she told, kneeling down across from her like a perfect mirror image. He twitched in his seat, begging to himself for this to be over. He couldn’t move once again. It was as if she could control him. 

“You are having trouble with something deep down inside you. Something inside your heart. There is someone who turns their back whenever you attempt to speak to them… what if you could stop that from happening? What if you could stop them from ignoring you for days upon days…”

“Wh- that’s impossible!”

The woman laughed. 

“It’s clearly not. Try to turn your back and see.”

Bdubs tried, but an invisible force kept him still.

“How are you-”

“You need this ability more than I.”

The woman stood up, her black cloak swaying as she walked forwards. Bdubs shook with fear. She placed her hand over Bdubs’ face. 

It almost felt cold, but with a stinging electric energy pulsing between her hand and his forehead. He twitched, and as the cold feeling faded, he felt the force disappear. 

“Now, try it on me. Make me sit.”

“But I don’t kn-”

“Do it!” she shouted. 

Bdubs closed his eyes, focusing all of his energy on making the woman sit back down. He envisioned two hands pushing down on her shoulders… and as he opened his eyes, he could see her nodding with pride. 

“Good… you’ll thank me later.”

The woman snapped her fingers, and with a puff of pink smoke, she disappeared completely. Bdubs waved his hands in front of his face, coughing uncontrollably as the smoke entered his lungs. She was gone, and he had some strange new ability. 

And he knew exactly what he was going to do with it.


	2. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his newfound abilities, Bdubs tries to finally get Doc to talk to him, but things don't necessarily go as he thought.

Bdubs’ gait was stiff and uncomfortable as he forced himself to the other side of the fence. His fists clenched and released, his breathing unsteady. He was going to talk to Doc, and figure out what the heck was going on, and Doc would have to answer. 

He rehearsed his words to himself over and over again in the light of the setting sun. Doc was inside his house and didn’t seem to notice his approaching neighbor. Bdubs bit his lip as he stepped up onto the first floor. 

“Doc, can we please talk?” Bdubs shouted. 

No reply. 

Sighing, the builder dragged his feet up the stairs to the second floor, fully preparing to watch Doc try to jump off the second floor and fly off… but he wouldn’t let that happen. And he had the ability to stop it. A wave of confidence washed over him with every step. 

He already knew what Doc was planning on doing. When the hybrid attempted to sprint off of the house, Bdubs used all the mental power he could to hold him in place. 

“Bdubs- what the hell? Let me go!”

“We’re going to talk.”

“Come on, man, I’m sorry! I’ve just- it’s just- I-”

“What? Are ya not man enough to tell me what’s going on? I’m fucking worried about you, Doc! You haven’t talked to me at all, and the few times you don’t run away from me, you just act like a total ass! And you know what? It hurts. It fucking hurts!” 

Tears streamed down Bdubs’ face as he pulled Doc closer with the foreign force. 

  
“Talk to me! If you’re- if you’re hurting, tell me!”

He’d never seen Doc look so… scared. His face trembled, his robotic arm lay limp by his side, and it almost looked like he was about to cry. There was something else on his face as well. A darker green color rushed to his cheeks as he looked into Bdubs’ caramel eyes. 

“I- it’s stupid,” Doc mumbled, staring down at the ground. 

“It’s not stupid if it’s affecting our friendship!”

Those words seemed to hurt Doc more. 

“Promise not to judge?” Doc asked, carefully stepping around his words. 

“Of course.”

Doc took a deep breath, somehow resisting the force holding him down and standing up. 

“I’ve liked you for years, Bdubs, but I just shoved it down. When we were working on the Goatmother together… I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I didn’t- I didn’t want you to hate me, so I just ignored you because I would just admit it… but look at me now, admitting my feelings to you so you can hate me and use that as blackmail against me later.”

Bdubs’ heart pounded in his chest, a heavy blush flooding his face. Was that the feeling he couldn’t place?

“I- I think I like you t-”

His words were cut off by Doc’s lips gently kissing his. Bdubs’ eyes widened in shock, but as he wrapped his arms around his neighbor, he found himself kissing back with even more passion… and something else that he couldn’t place. 

“God damn, Doc,” Bdubs said breathlessly, “that’s definitely what I was feeling.”

Bdubs barely had time to recollect himself before he was slammed against the wall, his arms pinned over his head as Doc continued to kiss him harder. Not thinking, he accidentally let slip a little moan. 

_ I’m never gonna live that down, am I? _

“Hm? I wasn’t even touching you…” Doc cooed. 

“Oh, fuck off, you horny bastard.”

Doc smirked. 

“You sure  _ I’m _ the horny bastard?”

Bdubs growled, wrenching his arms loose from Doc’s strong grip. 

“We’ll see about that.”

From below them in the yard, they heard footsteps. The color drained from both of their faces faster than they could say “fuck.”

“Doooooc, I brought the redstone you needed!” Tango shouted. 

“Do you think he saw anything?” Bdubs hissed. 

Doc shrugged. 

“Hey, Tango- yeah, just drop it off, I’ll talk later, bye!”

“You sure you don’t wanna hang?”

“Yep, pretty sure! Doing stuff right now, kinda busy.”

Tango huffed. 

“You seen Bdubs? He’s not at his house, shopping district, vill-”

“Nope, haven’t seen him, now bye!”

Shrugging, Tango turned his back and left, making the couple sigh in relief. Doc chuckled to himself. 

“What?” Bdubs asked defensively. 

“Maybe we should move this to your place… you’ve got actual walls in your bedroom… and less chance of being caught.” Doc said, his voice dropping a couple octaves. 

Doc’s silky voice sent chills down Bdubs’ spine. He recollected himself. 

“Sounds like a good plan.”

\---

To Doc’s surprise, he quickly ended up on his back, with Bdubs sitting seductively in his lap. Bdubs ran his hand down the hybrid’s chest, pushing the tattered labcoat out of his way. 

“Fuck- you’re mean, Bdubs.”

“Mmm, I know…”

Bdubs leaned down, gently giving Doc soft kisses. The hybrid whimpered… he was desperate for more. Noticing this, Bdubs trailed his hand further down Doc’s chest, walking his fingertips around the waistband of his neighbor’s shorts. 

Doc’s breath hitched as Bdubs brushed a light hand against him, making the builder grin in triumph. 

“Guess I’m not the horny one, hm? You’re already so excited, Doc… why don’t we have a little extra fun?”   
  


Gently and painfully slow, Bdubs undid the button and fly, leaning down to kiss Doc more. The kisses were rough and desperate, and Bdubs couldn’t bear to take things so slowly. 

“You’re not usually a bottom, are you, Doc?” Bdubs asked teasingly, resting his palm on Doc’s boxers. 

“F- you’re even an asshole in sex, huh?”

Bdubs shrugged. 

“Maybe if you beg, I’ll be less of an ass.”

“You won’t make me- ah-” 

Doc’s words were cut off by his neighbor’s lips trailing down further and further…

“You sure?”

Doc’s breath hitched again as Bdubs tugged on the waist of his boxers. 

“I won’t do anything until you beg, Doccy…”

A flustered growl from Doc’s lips was graced with an edge of danger. He sat up straight, pushing Bdubs back and taking off his boxers himself. Bdubs looked up at him with lovestruck eyes. 

“Are  _ you _ sure?” Doc teased. 

“Hm, I knew I wouldn’t get you to bottom for long…”

Bdubs stared at Doc, a hungry lust surging through his heart. He couldn’t stand Doc’s teasing… not when the simple act of wearing jeans was beginning to be extremely painful. 

He leaned forwards, gently placing his lips around his neighbor. Pure lust rushed through him as he began to make Doc moan. 

\---

Doc and Bdubs lay side by side a few hours later, the hybrid wrapping his long arms around the builder in his slumber. Bdubs glanced lovingly at the man beside him, thinking of all the fun they’d had… and to think, it wouldn’t have happened if that woman didn’t grant him a very special ability. 

_ Who was that, anyway? _ Bdubs wondered. 

As if to answer his question, a slip of paper danced in the breeze underneath the door to the bedroom. He didn’t dare get up with Doc sleeping so peacefully beside him. Remembering the very ability that led him there, he brought the paper into his free hand with all the focus he could muster. 

_ Glad I could help your little problem ;) No need to thank me. All you must do is pass on your ability to the next person who needs ya.  _

_ <3, Stress _

_ PS that means Cub, he’s got a very similar issue with a certain terraformer ;) _

Bdubs grinned. It was Stress… of course it was. Still, it seemed he had some business to attend to with Cub later that day, if Doc ever let go of his arm, that is. 


End file.
